Open Your Eyes To Love
by Axel's Girlfriend
Summary: Can a human and a gargoyle be together? At first they're just friends. But they soon start to get these strange feelings around eachother. They're not really sure what these feelings mean yet. But with some help, they'll realise what it means. Brooklyn
1. Info and Prologue

_Hey everyone! This is my first story here, so don't be mean please. …Thanks. Anyway, this first part will be short, but I promise the next one will be longer. With that said, lets get started!_

'_thinking'_

"talking"

**action

* * *

**

Info

**Name: **Amaya

**Age: **15 (I'm not sure how old Brooklyn is.)

**Personality: **caring to people she trusts, likes adventure, won't judge someone by what they look like or what they are, sarcastic, brave, short-tempered, will risk her life for her the ones she care about

**Extra Info: **For one thing, yes she's human. Also, she can tell if someone is trustworthy or something by looking into their eyes. Trust me. This will be important later on.

* * *

Prologue

I was walking home from school. I was still new here, so chances of me getting lost was, in my opinion, 90 percent. And I was right. I saw a huge building that looked like a police station with a clock tower on top. (Forgive me if I get anything wrong. I haven't watched it in a long time, and I'm just now starting to watch it again.)

'_Maybe I can get some directions here.' _I thought while going inside.

When I got inside, everyone looked busy, so I decided to look around and see if I could find someone who could help. I walked around for a few minutes without the police seeing me. (They are very busy, which is way they don't see her)

I saw a door that looked interesting, so I opened it and looked around. It was a closet.

"Oh ya. This is interesting." **sarcasm**

I noticed a stairway, so I walked up it to see a room. There was a TV, a fridge, and some other stuff. Thing was, I wasn't alone. I saw some weird creatures in there. At least I hadn't been noticed, or had I?

Just to be safe, I decided that it was time for me to leave. Right after I turned around to go back down, I heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

I froze. I guess they did see me. The voice I just heard sounded like a late teenager or something. I turned around, deciding I might as well face them now instead of running away. I turned around to see a red creature with wings. He, from the looks of it was a boy, had silver hair it looked like. (I can't tell if it's silver or white.) He was also around my height. Maybe a little taller. He didn't look bad or anything. And I could tell he meant no harm, so I guess I could tell him who I was. I gulped and said,

"A-Amaya. I'm Amaya."

_

* * *

_

And that's where I shall leave you all. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Also, just for a little fun, here's a question I have for all of you.

_**Question: **__What do you think the gargoyles will do since another human now knows about them?_

_Just put your answer in the review. Well, thanks for reading. Till next time!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Welcome to chapter 1. Well, actually it's chapter 2, but since the last one was the prologue, this is really chapter 1. _

**Nowame: **_Thank-you for telling me that stuff about Brooklyn. I appreciate it._

**Fan Boy 101: **_Thank-you. That does mean something to me._

**Wolf Guardian of light: **_Thanks. And I think he does too. _

**Snow Wolf Alpha: **_Ya. That was the first thing that came to my head. But thanks though._

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Action or emotion**

* * *

Chapter 1

I just told the red creature, which I now noticed was a gargoyle along with the others, my name. I then realized that he was a little too close for comfort, so I took a couple steps back.

"Umm, you all are probably wondering what I'm doing here, right?" I asked them.

They just nodded.

"Well, I'm new here and I got lost trying to get home, and I saw the police station, so I decided to ask for some directions. Everyone was busy, so I looked around to see if I could find someone. I saw the closet door and it looked interesting, so I opened it. I saw a ladder and decided to see what was upstairs. And well, that brings me here. I'm sorry if I intruded or anything. I honestly didn't mean too." I explained and apologized to them.

After a few seconds, the old one (Hudson: **glares at me** Me: Uhh, sorry.) came up to me. I thought I did something wrong and that he was going to hurt me or something. But instead, he just said,

"It's fine lass."

'_Well, I guess I'm not in trouble. And he seems nice.' _I thought.

Then I realized something. I didn't even know their names. But I hoped it wouldn't be a problem if I asked. So I took the chance and asked. Besides, it wasn't exactly fair that they now know my name, but I don't know their names.

"So, what are your names?" I asked, and then I thought, _'If gargoyles even __have__ names.'_

The one that just talked to me answered.

"I go by Hudson."

"Nice to meet you." I said, which was true.

The red gargoyles then introduced himself and the others. He also said something about me meeting their leader of the clan. To be honest, I was nervous as hell. Soon I heard footsteps. I looked and saw a, my guess, young woman. As soon as she saw me, she stopped walking. By the confused look on her face, I guessed she was wondering what I was doing here. The gargoyles looked like they knew her, so I figured she already knew them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked me.

I told her who I was and what I was doing here. I also told her that I wouldn't tell anyone about the gargoyles. She seemed to relax and introduced herself and told me how she found out about them. She also told me she was a cop. Even though she seemed like she trusted me, I could tell she was still a little worried. And I don't really blame her. I then heard the sound of wings, then the sound of footsteps. I guess it was the leader of the clan. I was again nervous. Elisa saw and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll like you." She said.

That helped a little. I guess Brooklyn saw I was still nervous, because he walked over to me and said in a gentle voice that I'll be fine. I don't know why, but with him, I didn't feel so nervous. I actually felt relaxed. The leader then came in and saw me. He talked to Hudson. What about. I'm not sure. But I guessed it had to do with me. Once he finished talking to Hudson, he walked over to me. I noticed how big he was and thought,

'_Good idea __not__ to piss him off.'_

"Hi. I-I'm Amaya. It's nice to meet you." I said to him.

He then had a small smile.

"I'm Goliath. I trust you can keep a secret."

"Don't worry. I promise I won't tell any about you guys." I said, no longer nervous.

He seemed like a cool guy. But I would still be careful around him though, just to be safe. I don't want to end up getting him mad on accident or something.

For the next couple of hours, I spent time getting to know everyone. I could already tell that they were going to keep their guard up for awhile, till they know if they can trust me completely, even though they had accepted me. I looked at my watch and realized how late it was. Thing is, I still didn't know how to get home.

"What's wrong?" Elisa asked me.

I jumped about 5 feet, since I didn't notice her behind me.

"Umm, well. I don't really know how to get home." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Why wouldn't you know how to get home?" Brooklyn asked, concerned.

I jumped again. Was today 'sneak up behind Amaya and scare her day?' or something?

"Well like I said, I'm new here and this place is big, so it's easy for me to get lost." I answered.

Elisa then asked me the address of my home, then took Brooklyn aside to talk to him. After a few minutes, they walked back over to me.

"I could take you home, if you want." Brooklyn said.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"Umm, ok. Sure." I said.

We walked outside and he then, without warning, picked me up in his arms and took off. I was startled, so I wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall, even though I doubted Brooklyn would drop me. I didn't know why, but I blushed a little.

'_Why am I blushing' _I thought to myself.

"You can open your eyes now." He said.

Funny. I didn't even realize I closed them. But I opened them and was amazed by the view.

"Wow." Was all I said.

After a few minutes, we were on the roof of my house. He let go of me and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned around. I walked over to him and kissed his check and said thanks. Then I turned to go inside. Brooklyn left. But what I didn't know was that he blushed a little. I went inside and couldn't wait till tomorrow night. (Me: I forgot to say that they said you could come back tomorrow. Sorry.)

'_Glad tomorrow is Saturday.' _I thought, then went to bed.

_

* * *

And that is were I'll leave you all now. Now, for this- _

_Midna: Hi!_

_Me: Ahh! Midna, what are you doing here? This is a __Gargoyles__ story. Not a __Legend of Zelda__ story._

_Midna: I know. But I think your story would be more interesting if I was in it._

_Me: **sigh** Fine. We'll do it this way though. The readers shall get to decide. So I guess for this chapter, there shall be two questions._

_**Question 1: **__Should I put Midna in this story?_

_Midna: They better say yes, or else I'll-_

_Me: Don't threaten them!_

_Midna: Sorry._

_**Question 2: **__Why do you think Elisa took Brooklyn aside to talk to him, who came back and said that he could take her home? Do you think she's planning something? If so, what?_

_Midna: That's a good question. Why did she?_

_Me: You're just going to have to wait. _

_Midna: Fine. **sigh **_


End file.
